ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Plumbers' Helpers
Plumber' Helpers is the twelth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot A pair of rogue plumbers, half alien and half human, a female Kineceleran named Helen and a male Tetramand named Manny are trying to kill (actually just imprison in the Null Void, but they do not know that) every alien they can find, thinking that all of them are evil. When they encounter Ben, Gwen and Kevin they attack them, and while Ben as Big Chill saves Gwen, Kevin gets kidnapped for questioning, as Helen isn't sure the group is dangerous. Thanks to her powers, Gwen locates Kevin and she and Ben set out to rescue him. Meanwhile, Helen and Manny use a database created by Pierce (Helen's brother) to try and find out what species Kevin belongs to, as they think he's an alien. During the rescue, Ben gets thrown into the Null Void, but manages to escape after transforming into Swampfire. After it the two sides work things out and after looking at a database of the aliens they captured and put into the Null Void, Ben realizes that some of them may have been Plumbers' kids. To make things right, Helen and Manny set out into the Null Void to rescue those they wrongfully imprisoned. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Helen *Manny Aliens used *Big Chill *Swampfire Quotes *'Helen:' Quiet! You sound like a couple of six-year olds fighting on the playground. *'Kevin and Manny:' (at the same time) I'm not anything like him! *'Kevin:' (after Ben escapes the Null Void) I taught him that. *Gwen : No , you didn't. *Manny : (angry) Shall I take you on another ride? *Kevin : (angry too) Sure pal. *Helen : (meanwhile) Tell your boyfriend to back off ! *Gwen : You tell yours to ........(coughing) by the way he's not my boyfriend. *Helen : He always acts like one. *Gwen : You dont need to tell me who my boyfriend isn't .......... I mean is. *Ben : (irritated) Stop it! Stop it you all. What am I , your babysitter? *'Kevin:' (referring to Helen and Manny) That is so not going to go well. *'Ben:' I don't know. On paper we don't look like such a great team either. *'Kevin:' There is that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go swipe some of their equipment. *'Gwen:' Kevin! *'Ben:' So not cool man. *Gwen : What kind of hero travels in a bus? *Ben : We dont have a car nor license.So waht do you want me to do , call up mom and say " Hello mom. An alien has kidnapped our friend.Could you please give us a lift?" *Gwen : I am just worried. *Ben : About Kevin? *Gwen : Yes ofcourse before anything bad happens to him , anybody will be worried of a man who is in danger , I mean who will be worried about a man man who is rude , selfish and undependent, I mean how can you say such such a thing about me? *Ben :(shocked,surprised and confused) Actually I didn't say anything. *Ben : Very!!!!!!! *Gwen : Give us back our friend. *Ben : (at the time they started fighting) Friend???????????? *Gwen : Teammate .co-mate , co-worker, whatever, now can we talk bout that later? *Ben : But I will not (that time Helen hits a rock piece atnd it fall's on Ben) aah, aah ,aaah (and falls unconscious) *Gwen : Ben!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Kevin : (still trapped suddenly hearing gunshots) I think my rescuers need rescue!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Gwen : Ben, wake up, I need a little help here. *Ben : ( coming to consciousness while Gwen was fighting and in a weak voice ) uhh, I need to start wearing a helmet!!!!!. (while walking catching his head) Inny , Minny, which one should I choose? *Kevin (Ben coming between him and Manny almost making the rock fall on him again) Ben! Get out of the way. Trivia *Kevin can apparantly absorb the properties of more then one material at the same time, as evidenced when he absorbs a handful of loose change. *It is revealed that Kevin can temporarily extend his absorbing powers to whoever he is in contact with. *The aliens that were sent into the Null Void were: an Ectonurite (Ghostfreak), a Pyronite (Heatblast), a Piscciss Volann (Ripjaws), a Lepidopterran (Stinkfly), a Galvanic Mechomorph (Upgrade), a Vulpimancer (Wildmutt) and a DNAlien. *After the DNAlien is sent into the Null Void, Manny says: "Another one bites the dust". It's a reference to Queen's song, Another One Bites the Dust. *Kevin says, "How come I always get the easy jobs?" It's his fault; he gave himself the assignment. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes